


Carried Away

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and has had a bad day, he will not hold back, it is a bad idea, jesse will go cuddle him to sleep, kix is exhausted, please do not send pranks while kix is like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix has had a Very Bad Day. Just let him rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) from tumblr from izzysuniversestuff. This didn't quite go where I expected it to, buuuut. I kinda like it anyway.

Kix just had what felt like the longest rotation he ever experienced in his short life. Everything that could go bizarrely sideways, did. He felt like he had been dragged through the entire length of the ship, making sure that he hit every single bump and bolt possible. Stick being laid out sick, and Poke taking care of him didn’t help the situation at all. But, everyone was finally okay. He could rest.

He was eternally grateful that Jesse was meeting him soon. He was exhausted enough to actually consider asking Jesse to carry him to the barracks.

He started to turn at the sound of the door opening, “Oh gods, Jesse, I’m-” Kix looked at the shiny who just walked into his finally, blessedly empty medbay. “You. Are not Jesse.”

“Uhh, no, sir. I just-” Not-Jesse was interrupted by Actual-Jesse walking in.

“Hey, Kixystix. You ready to go?” Jesse only then noticed the shiny. “You okay, kid?”

“Umm, well. Actually, Hardcase sent me in here to…” The shiny tapered off, as Kix’s face got increasingly red, his eyebrows shifted into an angry ‘v’.

“Hardcase, _what_?” Kix asked in a harsh tone. Hardcase was notorious for sending shinies to Kix for some prank or another. Usually to prank the shiny more than Kix.

Jesse knew this was going to be bad. The shiny was not at fault for whatever stunt Hardcase was attempting to pull this time. So rather than letting Kix explode at this innocent vod, Jesse promptly lifted Kix off his feet. He tossed him up and over his shoulder.

Before he left, he turned to the shiny, “Head back to Hardcase, and tell him to start hiding now. After he gets some sleep, Kix is going to be on a rampage.”

Kix’s initial yelp turned into muttering, until he slapped Jesse’s ass, “If we’re leaving, then get moving dammit.”  
  
At least Kix hadn’t needed to ask to be carried away.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know that the shiny took his name from Kix, and goes by NJ (Not Jesse). Kix spoils him rotten.


End file.
